


Silent Knight

by hylianfae



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Nintendo - Freeform, Other, breath of the wild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylianfae/pseuds/hylianfae
Summary: Throughout Hyrule, challengers from across the nation will test their ultimate strength in becoming Princess Zelda's appointed knight.  The 3 day tournament contains all types of obstacles including hand to hand combat, jousting, archery, and many more.Only the best of the best will come out victorious, and become the most trusted champion in the kingdom.Link, a mere townsboy struggling to survive, competes with one goal in mind:  To avenge his Mother's death and set forth in chivalry.  With the help of his friends and advisors, he will have to overcome the most difficult challenge of all: love.





	1. Prologue

 ▲ 

▲ ▲

 

**Prologue**

 

_A Mother’s Embrace_

 

        The belly of the forest grew hungry with the sound of rustling footsteps, the hush whispers of a Mother's soothing tongue echoing throughout the vast green space.  She was desperate in easing her child's discomfort, the small babe nuzzling into the crook of the Hylian's neck.  Not all who wander within this forest alone suffer the consequence of danger, but in this unfortunate time she shall discover the true meaning of fear.  

       A swarm of mischievous outcasts from the Yiga Clan have been following her every trail, their maniacal laughter a constant reminder of her vulnerability.  Tears began to blur her vision as she desperately maneuvered herself through branches and bushes,  an occasional twig scraping across her pale cheek.  Her child stirred underneath her arms, brows furrowing with soft whimpers of distress and confusion of his surroundings.   

      His caretaker kissed upon his forehead to murmur encouraging thoughts, even if it seemed completely futile.  Hope still flickered with an ongoing glow, so it seemed.  

         The Yiga's acrobatic movements could be heard behind not too far along, the infrequent sound of dissipating smoke and confetti filling her ears.  She had to find somewhere to hide, or at least for her son to.  A spastic mind caused her to halt behind a willow tree, it's form hunched over as if to protect such innocence within the thicket.  The Hylian struggled to contain her heavy breathing, tears rolling freely down her cheeks as she gazed upon the precious gift bestowed upon her.   Her back leaned against the wood behind her, scratching her skin with mild annoyance.  

         Though something caught her footing as she stumbled backwards for a moment, a hidden gap within the tree's frame that was small enough for a child.  A hiding spot...for him.  

         Realization kicked in as her voice trembled with growing pain, another laugh within the distance halting her pondering as she gazed upon her babe with tender eyes. 

          "My child, I love you with all of my aching heart." 

        Each word that escaped her lips caused her chest to swell with the oncoming assault of regret, her lips pressing against his velvet head in adoration. 

          "I will come back for you, I will come back.." 

           It was more of a promise to herself to ease her fear as she gently laid the child within the tree's frame.  She will come back, she HAD to.  A tiny hand outstretched towards her direction with slight bewilderment, his fingers curling along her own digits lovingly.  With a quivering smile, the Mother retracts with a stumble of her feet against the earth below.  One final glance was all she took, her lips moving in unison but with no sound. 

            ** _I love you._**

In this moment of time, a Mother bravely abandons her child for his safety, her feet purposefully landing against stick and foliage to cause a distraction upon her hunters.  The Yiga take in this beautiful sound with smiles against their masks, daggers sharpening together whilst they traveled with incredible speed towards her direction.  

           Then....there was nothing but _silence_. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

          "My Lord!  We have found something!" 

           The sun's morning glow cascaded upon various metal of Hyrule guards, a gauntlet noisily leaning downward into the stump's inside.  King Rhoam, settled upon his steed gazes with curiosity and slight caution, knuckles groaning in leather while tightening his hold on a hilt. 

          "It's - ... dear Goddess, it's a child!" 

            King Rhoam pauses in his tracks with a furrow of his bush brows, his legs swinging off the beast with a twist of his frame.  The sound of murmurs from the party begin to follow as he approaches with heavy strides, his crown glistening to radiate upon the child's features.   The infant squints his eyes with discomfort whilst moving his tiny arms to veil his sight, a small cry escaping his lips.  The guard holds him awkwardly with his bulky posture, words slightly muffled against his helm. 

          "What should we do with him my Lord?  He couldn't have been here for more than a few days time." 

           A question that would surely change lives forever, the crowd around him gazing with uncertainty and slight hope in their eyes.  Though only a cruel being would leave a child to fend for himself, his lips curling into a small smile before speaking in a husk tone. 

          "He is a citizen of Hyrule now.  Take him with careful strides, and prepare a bath when we reach the kingdom.  I know of someone who might enjoy his company."   

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

▲

▲ ▲

** Chapter 1 **

 

_ Unprepared _

 

__

        "Come now, is that the best you've got?!  Put some **_backbone_** into it!  Keep swin-"

        A loud knock on the Rito’s head is heard with a painful groan, bird-like eyes glaring upon his assailant.

        “Well that was rather _uncalled_ for.” 

        He rubs the knot beginning to form on his feathered head, eyes closing with a grunt whilst a loud laugh is heard against his ear.

 

        “If you ask me, you definitely **DESERVED** that one. Look at him, he doesn’t need your squawking!He’s already a natural.” 

 

        Daruk, Link’s long time friend was always there to cheer him on, even if the timing was completely undeserved.Especially in this situation, where his sword was heavily imbedded inside the training dummy’s stomach. 

 

“He has 2 more days to train and enter the King’s royal tournament!He doesn’t seem to be doing _fine_ to me!”

 

        Revali, Link’s trusted mentor and quite possibly the biggest pain in his arse, never seemed to fail at giving him exactly what he needed to hear.

       Though it was true, there was exactly 2 more days until Link needed to enter the tournament and compete with the nation’s most skilled competitors.  The King's daughter Zelda has just turned 18 of this month, and now Hyrule will host a 3 day long competition on who would become her appointed knight.The tournament consists of many trials, including skilled sword combat and of course their most popular event; jousting.

 

      Link decided that he would participate in this conquest after he learned about his Mother’s unfortunate death.By becoming the princess’s most trusted knight, he could avenge for what the Yiga Clan has taken from him so brutally.There was no doubt in his mind that he would have to face their onslaughts in the future.

 

      It was all for HER.

 

      A sly smile spreads across the swordsman’s face from the others’ bickering, his hand tugging and pulling rather comically to release his blade from the dummy.He was a silent one, never speaking his mind but always using hand gestures to let them know what he was thinking.The Goddess cursed him without the gift of voice, which he never understood why.  Monari, the town's elderly healer (though was called a quack by a few folk) that raised him always told the young swordsman that it was a gift, for all of his other senses were heightened by tenfold!  She would constantly remind him the gifts that were placed upon them by the Goddess were there for a reason, and he must accept it and embrace it whole heartedly.  

 

     That would ease his sadness for a little while, though he still wondered why _HIM?_

 

**_Will you two stop your bickering?I need to train, don’t I?_**

 

    Link’s hands motioned these words carefully, his companions ceasing their useless squabble with wide concentrating eyes.

    “Well of course you do!Which is why I, Revali, will gladly be a suitor for success.” 

 

    A series of eye rolls, from Daruk and Link, were present. Revali was about to protest until a loud trumpet echoed throughout the training quarters, it's piercing tone vibrating in their ears unpleasantly.  Daruk's mouth was gapping to unleash a series of curses before a feather pressed against his lips in hushed silence, the goron's eyes squinting with confusion.

 

   "It's Gerudo's finest champion no doubt.   He was nothing but the talk of the town earlier this morning.  I suppose we must face our competitor."  

    Revali's tone was not of excitement but of pure annoyance, his feathers ruffling with discomfort as he lead his party towards the obnoxious ruckus.   Link's curious eyes gazed around him with awe from the shear amount of townsfolk gathering with commotion, various whispers hitting his ears profusely.  

 

     _I hear he can take on 20 soldiers at once with his bear hands!_

 

_That's nothing, I heard he took on a Lynel without a single drop of health potion!_

 

   "Tsk, talk about rumors galore."  

 

    It was apparent that Daruk was not having any of the ridiculous accusations, his arms crossing over his barrel chest with a huff of annoyance.   Link could not help but smirk slightly with amusement, though was quickly interrupted by a clamorous voice in the crowd. 

 

    "My lords, ladies, and all those in between!   I give you the mighty, _and quite dashing mind you_ , Gerudo champion from across the sea of sands - **Ganondorf**!"  

 

    The kingdom's announcer Sidon was always as charming as ever with his presentations, that of course making Revali groan with exasperation.  He never failed to make himself look like a complete idiot in front of thousands to see.   That or perhaps Revali was jealous of his success.

 

   Hoofs against stone reverberated throughout the courtyard, Gerudo's nation flags dancing beautifully from the wind's touch.   The finest of female guards led their champion with complete adoration and pride, a wonderful sight indeed to see such unison in their formation.  It was at the end of the line where Ganondorf road with confidence, fingers lacing in his reins to tug slightly upward to halt the horse's movements.

 

   A series of cheers emitted in a harmonious exclamation, the Gerudo champion smirking ever so pridefully upon his saddle.  His golden eyes scan the audience with a lift of his chin, his mighty ebony steed clawing the earth with it's heavy hoof in harmony.   He was without a doubt a true hero to be gazed upon, the very thought making Link's throat swell with envy. 

 

  He needed to become what laid before him.

 

  Link's thoughts were interrupted by a comical scoff from Revali, his wings flapping with typical frustration from the Gerudo's display.  

 

  " _That_ is who you must defeat in the competition Link.   Can you believe it?   A dauntless twit with only his looks to keep him going."  

 

  "I mean, it doesn't sound _TOO_ bad.."  

 

   Daruk's words halted from the sudden squawk of rebellion, a sneer following soon after between a half closed beak.  

 

   "He _is_ lucky that he has his looks to back him up.   I believe Link could take him on for the challenge..." 

 

     Link's hands began to form his words, but unfortunately was interrupted by another sound of harmonious trumpets.   Although this time, they invited a guest with higher power.  

 

     The crowd of townsfolk all began to bow with respect and dignity of the incoming royalty transcending the castle's stairs, Link and his friends quickly following pursuit of the tradition.  It was King Rhoam who lead his angelic daughter with careful strides, her sapphire gown flowing freely with her timed movements.  Link could not help but gaze in pure awe of her tranquility, Ganondorf's vision locking upon the swordsman's view with a slight scoff.  

 

    "All rise!  King Rhoam, Princess Zelda, I give you the mighty Gerudo champion Ganondorf.  Ruler of the sea of sands, and a competitor for the title of the Princess's royal knight."

    Sidon was truly a natural when it came to introductions, the crowd's silence hanging upon a piece of thread in excitement.  Ganondorf could not help but gaze upon her beauty as well as the swordsman did, though his gaze was not as innocent as it seemed.  Princess Zelda hesitantly bowed with a gentle curtsy, her cheeks blushing profusely from the champions obvious interest in her appearance.  Not too long ago was her 18th birthday, and not only was there a need for a knight to be at her side, soon there will be suitors at her door.   She would unfortunately have to get used to the constant flirtatious advances.  

 

    "Dear Princess, it is an honor fighting for your side."  

 

    Ganondorf reaches forward to grasp her petite hand gingerly, his lips pressing against her skin with a faint smirk upon her flesh.  The tactical move caused the crowd to silently gasp in awe, King Rhoam quite pleased with his formality.  

 

    "It is an honor to have you compete in our trial, champion Ganondorf.   I am sure my daughter will be most pleased to see your skills in combat."  

 

    Link smiled hesitantly from the Princess's obvious discomfort, a small huff of air escaping past her lips before continuing her false manners.

 

    "Indeed, I will pray to the Goddess for your future victory."  

 

    Ganondorf's laugh echoed huskily in the air around them, his hand retracting from her own to place upon his steed's mane.  

    "Her prayers must be working, for the Goddess has lead me to her presence."  

 

    King Rhoam chuckled against his scraggly beard, while Zelda's eyes narrowed with complete distaste.   

 

    "She has been praying many nights, and thus has concluded that the Goddess wishes for you, Gerudo champion, to pick your first competitor in our trial." 

 

     The crowd's silence quickly falls short as they gasp with confusion, yet the enthusiasm could not be contained.   Link and his party gaze upon each other in worry, Revali's eyes narrowing whilst giving a hushed tone of concern. 

 

     "I thought the trial was open for everyone!  This is madness!"  

 

     "Calm down Revali, maybe this is for the be-" 

 

     "Do not tell me, of all people, to calm down you brute!" 

 

     "I choose _HIM_."  

 

     Silence falls once more, all eyes soon locked upon the swordsman with bewilderment from the Gerudo champion's not obvious choice.   Link's eyes slowly graze upward to land upon his competitor's features, which are curled into an amused smile from his puzzlement. 

 

    "I choose _him_ to fight **me**." 

 

 

 

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho! Ganondorf has appeared! I'm envisioning him to be Hyrule Warriors aesthetic, because long mane yes. Also poor Link is totally not prepared for this! 
> 
> I am so excited to continue this!


	3. Chapter 3

▲

▲ ▲

 

** Chapter 2:  **

 

_The Blacksmith_

 

 

 

 

      "This is terrible ... absolutely **TERRIBLE**..." 

 

       It was most certainly not a good motivator for the young swordsman, Daruk and Revali showing complete lost of hope as they settled upon the stable's soft hay.  This was their place to think things through, and also Link's childhood sanctuary.  Though perhaps this time around, it was a space to hide.

 

       A horse's muzzle peeks through the bars of it's haven, tickling the back of Link's neck with a gentle whinny.  It definitely made him smile slightly with content.  

 

      "At least the King gave us time to prepare.  _2_ more days is just enough time!"  

 

      " _2_ more days until he gets his arse beat by a ruthless Gerudo, that's what!" 

 

     "But I thought you said-" 

 

     "Never _mind_ what I said!  He is not prepared for such a feat.  Especially to be competing one on one with the sand's best warrior."  

 

     Link's smile ceased to exist as he contemplated his advisor's words, brows knitting together with irritation.  He was right, he was not prepared for this amount of pressure right off the bat.  Sure, he could take on countless of grunts to get himself to the top.   But to be starting off on this high of a level...it was too much. 

 

     Revali turned his gaze towards his companion with a tired smile, not filled with joy but that of concern. 

 

     "It is ok for you to back down, Link.  Your Mother would be proud either way."  

 

**_My Mother would be rolling in her grave.  I am not cowering like a frightened rabbit!_ **

 

     It was the first time in a long time that Link showed this type of frustration, his companions easing upon him with cautious words. 

 

     "Link, you've trained long enough to prepare for this moment.   Maybe it's sooner than expected, but hey!  You are the best fighter I know."  

 

     Daruk slapped a heavy hand upon his friend's back with a hearty chuckle, the movement causing the young man's body to sway comically.

 

     "Perhaps ... I was a little _too_ harsh on you."  

 

     Revali felt sudden guilt travel through his being, his feathers ruffling in a regretful manner.  Link gazed upon them both with a cock of his head, his eyes full of acceptance and understanding.  

 

      ** _It's alright, you have given me tough love before._**

 

     "And I will keep giving you tough love till the day I die!  Speaking of tough...we need better armor and equipment for you." 

 

     "I know of the _perfect_ lady in town who could whip us up a few blades and armor pieces!  She definitely lives up to her good rumors!" 

 

     Revali rolls his beady eyes from Daruk's rather forced exclamation, wings crossing over his slim chest with a tilt of his hips.  

 

     "Please do not tell me -"  

 

     "Oh, you know **EXACTLY** who I'm talking about." 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

     A series of coughs fills the small tavern from the infinite amount of smoke, the wisps thick to the guests' lungs.  Link and his party were located inside one of Hyrule's blacksmith shops, it's reputation of extraordinary customer service the best in town.  Soldiers from far and wide often find themselves purchasing an abundance of weapons, armor, and anything that would contain metal or stone.  That is, if the blacksmith finds you suitable for her deeds.     

 

    The fire's glow begins to cascade upon various features, one of which is quite upset over this entire chit chat.   

 

    "I can make him armor and a suitable weapon, yes, but that will be 3,000 rupees." 

 

    Revali squawks with complete disarray, those very words stinging his ears like a bee upon a bear.  

 

    " ** _3,000_** \- By the Goddess, are you out of your mind?!  The tournament starts in _2_ days!" 

 

    The blacksmith gives an exaggerated sigh of disappointment, her hands brushing through long strands of auburn locks with mischievousness.   She won't take kindly to his unworthy answer.  

 

    "Well then, that's too _bad_.  Good luck little swordsman on your competition.   You'll need it." 

 

    Urbosa, Hyrule's finest smithy in all of the kingdom was a hard woman to please.  And with today's events, it only made those rumors true.  

 

    Daruk fidgets his fingers timidly whilst gazing upon Urbosa's back, who just began to forge a blade into the fire below.  The loud clang of metal against stone vibrating annoyingly against the shop's walls, enough to drive anyone mad with nervousness.  He had to speak up and use his kindliness to his advantage. 

 

    And he knew just on how to do it. 

 

    "Lady Urbosa, _please_...Can you please consider helping us?  You know I've always had your back and well...don't you think it's time to **return** the favor?"  

 

    Daruk's words were gentle, yet held enough truth to where the Gerudo turned around with a raised brow.  She contemplated his reasoning for a moment, the sword hissing with heat before she gave a huff in defeat. His big heart always killed one with stone, and she cursed him for it.

 

    "Fine, but just this **ONCE** you hear?  Then I don't want to listen to any more of your deals." 

 

    A series of smiles formed in the room, her eyes squinting with disgust before making an obnoxious whistle between her lips. 

 

    "Mipha!  Get the measuring tools!" 

 

    Little feet padded in the next room on command, a few items shuffling about and falling to the floor with a loud bang.  Her assistant was always the clumsy one, never knowing when to put the right foot first.  Though Urbosa wouldn't know what to do without her.   After all, she was trained well in the art of fitting, which was quite suitable for this specific job.  She needed all the help she could get around here, as well as some applicable company.  Mipha was one of the few in her life that she could tolerate being in the presence of for long periods of time, and one that would not distract her too much from her work.  Perhaps you could even say that she felt a motherly bond with the petite Zora.

 

   It was quite adorable to say the least. 

 

  With an awkward pause in time, Urbosa's assistant finally revealed herself with a handful of various tape measures and rulers, her rich eyes widening in awe of the audience before her.

 

   "Mipha, go ahead and measure the little _Hylian_.  I need to have all of the numbers ready for his armor pieces." 

 

   "Yes M'am! - Oh my, what a crowd!" 

 

   The blacksmith groaned while gazing upon the other's from her observation, noticing fully well that Mipha's cheeks were flushed from the swordsman's appearance.  Goddess be praised, she could never hide from her watchful eyes.

 

   "Yes, yes.  What a **LOVELY** crowd indeed..." 

 

   Revali scoffed from Urbosa's obvious sarcasm, her smile growing from his discomfort before heading back to her work on the blade in her hands.  

 

   "Well it was a good thing you caught me forging this blade.  Perhaps it might come in handy for his trials." 

 

   The Zora's eyes widened from her Master's words, her hands halting the measuring with a tilt of her head.  Did she just mention the tournament?   The one in 2 days time? 

 

   " _Trials_?  Is he in the King's tournament?" 

 

   This was definitely the time for Revali to gloat, his head leaning in with that _oh so_ charming smile of his.  Daruk was ready to have his ears blown away from the other's abominable charisma.  

 

   "Sure is, and he will beat that Gerudo chum with his eyes closed!  That Ganondorf has no chance against him." 

 

   Urbosa's eyes could not roll any further into the back of her skull so it seemed, though Mipha was easily swayed by his grand crowing. 

 

   "Well then, I am **_honored_** to be helping a champion!  Or er, Mr. -" 

 

   Link's hands lifted to hover over the her head whilst she measured his hips, and began to sign with a twinkle in his eye. 

 

**_    You can call me Link, though Revali and Daruk like to call me more degrading names.  _ **

 

   Mipha tilted her head in confusion, her lips pursed before turning to his companys' direction.  

 

   "He said his name is Link, and most _definitely_ did not say anything more than that.", exclaimed Revali, Daruk following in pursuit with this words. 

 

   "Best not to forget a champion's name!" 

 

   The Zora smiled warmly before giving a wide smile in delight, her task finished to now be recorded.  

 

   "Link, Hyrule's future Knight to Princess Zelda....I like the sound of that!" 

 

   Another clang of stone against metal interrupted the group's high thinking, Urbosa turning her head slightly towards the exchange. 

 

   "Don't get too ahead of yourselves.  The boy hasn't even touched blades with the Champion of Sands." 

 

   Daruk ponders for a moment from her words, a heavy hand lifting to graze along the bottom of his chin thoughtfully. 

 

   "Do you know of anything about Ganondorf, Urbosa?  Maybe some tips or pointers for our swordsman to think about?" 

 

   In this moment of time, silence truly was present in the space around them, her golden hues flickering towards the tips of her feet with tight lips.  

 

   "...I know _little_ of the Gerudo kin, which might displease you.  Though the rumors you have been fed to are true to say the least.  Best be on your toes, Hylian." 

 

   Link could sense the fear that lingered in the back of her throat, itching to release entirely but not brave enough to slip past.  He's felt the same type of emotion before, and once he's experienced that notion....it's hard not to miss. 

 

   Urbosa cleared her throat gently in a way to let the silence dissipate, her hand lifting to graze along her forehead with a tired puff of air. 

 

  "I will call upon you to retrieve your belongings once I have finished.  Mipha will continue to give me the measuring samples as well." 

 

  Silence still hung in the air, Revali finally breaking the curse with his usual fancy choice of words. 

 

  "Well my dear, it has been a pleasure working with you.   We are most ecstatic to see what you and Mipha come up with!" 

 

  Urbosa's demeanor changed with a snap of one's fingers, the clash of metal beginning to ring noisily once more.  It was definitely a queue for them to retreat, Link's eyes trailing to Mipha as they exchange small shy smiles as if they were school children.  Revali of course noticed this little exchange, a small spat sounding with disinterest. 

 

  The heavy wooden door creaked as they made their way outside to the night's chill air, their breaths visible to the eye as they walked with heavy strides. 

 

  "That was most certainly _something_...Do you think she will have everything by tomorrow?" 

 

  Daruk turned his gaze towards Revali with a giant smile of confidence, an arm flexing with a skip in his step. 

 

  "Are you kidding?!  They don't call her _speedy_ for nothing!  She'll have it done before the roasters crow!" 

 

  Their words bouncing back and forth began to muffle as Link's thoughts traveled elsewhere, Urbosa's sentence echoing in his mind like a struck gong. 

 

_   Best be on your toes, Hylian. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa and Mipha have made an entrance! I love their little cute dialogues together. <3 Urbosa is definitely someone you don't want to mess with. Perhaps she knows something about Ganondorf that they don't know about?? Hm...


	4. Chapter 4

▲

▲ ▲

 

** Chapter 3: **

 

**_ Best wishes _ **

 

 

 

 

The occasional whinnies of the stable’s finest steads echoed in the swordsman’s ear, his brows knitting together as he slumbered peacefully upon a pile of hay. 

   He had been training all night till the dawn crept over the mountains, a sign that he should finally retire for some much needed rest.  This was his usual resting spot, the horses' company making his nervous demeanor fall into a sense of serenity.   Perhaps it was his job as a youth being the kingdom's stable boy that brought back those wonderful memories.  

   A soft voice full of tenderness brought his mind back into the realm of reality, his lashes fluttering with sleep before eyes widened with pure shock.  It was there that Princess Zelda attended to her majestic beast, brushing it's white mane with a soothing tone of praises.

  "Do you make it a habit to sleep in the stables, swordsman?" 

   Her eyes continued to gaze on her horse's features, though her words were directed not to it.   A smile crept on her flushed cheeks, petite fingers moving to begin various intricate braids.  Though once the silence between them fell for far too long, her verdant optics moving towards his direction.   Once she understood why  his silence stood still, her eyes widened slightly as he began to move his hands elegantly in the air with ease. 

    **"Forgive me, your highness.   I suppose I never ventured far from my childhood here."**

Zelda's cheeks burned brightly with embarrassment, her braiding ceasing for a moment to apologize gently. 

   "No no, forgive me.   I'm afraid I was ignorant to not be aware of your silence."  

   It was crucial for the Princess to learn many languages throughout the kingdom of Hyrule and beyond, including the language of silence.  A royal must learn and be aware of all that surrounds her.

 

   Link nodded with understanding a cock of his lips, his fingers moving nervously to pluck upon a piece of hay.  He was ... different than from the rest of the townspeople.  Sure he was aware of her importance of status, but he treated her with normality.   It was refreshing to say the least.  

   The Princess smiled warmly from his slight shyness, her hands moving back to continue her impressive braids.  

   "Have you trained for the tournament tomorrow?  I hear Champion Ganondorf is quite the impressive competitor."  

   Her words were filled with irritation when mentioning the King of Sands, as if she had heard of his presence more than she wished to.  There was something off  about the Gerudo, never mind his boldness of flirtation towards her.But there was something sinister within him that hid behind a false veil of heroism.

   It made her _uneasy_ to say the least. 

   Green hues gazed upon the swordsman as he replied with his talented fingers, his response not quite what she was expecting. 

**"You may hear many things, your highness.   But the truth can be hidden behind lies."**

This had pleased Zelda from his boldness, her smile now full of pure playfulness before responding. 

"Perhaps the truth will never be revealed.   Or maybe it was not meant to be." 

Silence filled the stables once more, Link's mind racing with endless possibilities.  Was she impressed by his words?  Oh if Revali could see him now! 

"My father is quite fascinated by his aura, even blinded from those rumors that fill the palace walls.  But I can see past such illusions, I'm afraid." 

   There's a pause in her wording, those eyes glowing with such equanimity.  "You may call me  **Zelda** , by the way.  Though I do not believe I know your name.." 

It was quite the honor to call royalty by their given name only, a gift that Link would cherish with a nod of his head.  This was an earned right, and a right he will take with stride. 

    **"My name is Link.  Zelda, I am honored.  Truly, I-"**

   She interrupts his movements with a hearty giggle in response, a hand lifting to hover over her mouth timidly. 

   "No need for such formalities.  It is quite the accomplishment to be thrusted into the frenzy that is the tournament.  You could be perhaps my future appointed knight, after all.  We are equals in my eyes."

   This had caused Link to gaze upon her with infatuation, their eyes locked for a moment in time that felt as if it were an eternity.  Something stirred within his chest, his heart perhaps beating too loudly, though he could not tell.   It felt warmer - .. no, brighter than ever before.  It had awakened within him like a curtain  pulled aside, unveiling to reveal what he thought he would never feel before. 

A clearing of a throat sounded to interrupt their gaze, one of the Princess's advisors stepping into view with a bow of his frame. 

"Your Highness, the King wishes for you to return immediately for the preparations of tomorrow's tournament.  There is much to be done before the sun sets." 

Link could have sworn he saw her eyes roll from his irritating words, which almost caused a smile for form on his lips.  But he would rather keep his head upon his neck.  

 "Very well, Sidon.  You may lead me to the castle."  

Her petite hand pats her horse lovingly before giving it's muzzle a chaste kiss, a warm smile forming before bringing her attention towards the swordsman.

"Good luck with the tournament tomorrow, Link.  I look forward to seeing your skill in jousting." 

So that was the first trial tomorrow!  Was she perhaps preparing him to succeed?  He would truly never know, for her presence soon left his eyes as he settled upon the hay in ponder.

He did not realize that the curse of sleep had kissed upon him once more, his mind racing with dreams of what could possibly be signs of victory.  Various cheers applauded his name, his frame settled upon his mighty steed with a broken lance from his final blow of triumph.  

 

There lay Ganondorf, back upon the dirt in pure humiliation as the swordsman trotted with confidence.   His companions, Revali...Daruk...all of them glowed in pure joy from his win, but what caught his eye was the Princess's smile from the balcony above.  

 

Such warmth radiated from his cheeks, her hands clapping in unison of the townspeople below, their gazes connecting as he basked in his glory.

   Perhaps this was a sign from the Goddess, a glimpse in the future.   But all dreams...can turn into nightmares. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for taking the time to ready my first fan fiction on AO3! This story is heavily inspired by my favorite film A Knight's Tale. Heath Ledger would have made a wonderful Link, no? :) Enjoy!
> 
> Also I've made a pinterest board for this fic!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/chocoboobs/silent-knight-fic/


End file.
